Forks Ain't Big Enough for the Both of Us !
by Cit-Cat Mccoy
Summary: When Alice becomes a fan of Fang on his blog, what will happen when the Flock stumble upon the Cullen house-hold. Mind-readers will collide, Iggy and Emmett will unite and Forks will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ME CAUDERNO! Ok I can't speak Spanish! Je parlor Francais! For all you people who CAN speak Spanish I called you my notebooks! Anyways enjoy this new story:

ALICE'S POV:

Bella would not sit still. Why she was my favorite Barbie doll out of all my family I have no idea,

then again you can't put eyeliner and Mascara on Emmett even If it totally goes with his outfit. I shook my head to clear bad memories.

Jasper wouldn't like it but he put up with it for me, I wouldn't want to ruin his, I am in pain and yet look so sexy look I worked so hard to achieve!

Edward was out of the question with his uncanny ability to read minds he would be gone before I had even picked out his lipstick.

Rosalie, she was too perfect, no fun what so ever! Then of course there was the fact that Bella was only a human,

ha so defenseless And so that is how I ended in my bathroom with about two hundred different cosmetic materials waiting for me to put to work!

"A-a-a-l-l-I-c-c-e!" Bella moaned her finally perfected face turning to look at me from her chair or as Bella called it straight jacket with a look of serious distaste.

I don't know why she doesn't think this is fun, I find it fun!

"What ever you say Bella You can't stop me!"

I sang swiping a blush brush across her face adding a hint of color to her deathly pale human skin.

"How long has it been? Like three hours?"

She complained I heard my family chuckle downstairs and I calculated the time in my head

"Actually it has been seven hours forty-three minutes twenty-six seconds and counting!" I recited She groaned and

I laughed dancing around the room searching for my mascara to make finishing touches to her skin.

"Eww Alice, not more mascara! What is that the fiftieth coat?" I smiled and decided not to say the real number…

From downstairs I heard a ding that meant I had a new email.

"Bella you're free to go!" I said curious as to who had sent me a message I turned back to my human sister only to find an empty chair

a spilled container of blush and shrieks of happiness coming from the foyer.

I rolled my eyes and followed her flitting to the staircase to watch the happy reunion of Bella and my brother as

if she had just returned from a dangerous war zone. Bella struck a dramatic pose

"Do I look extre-e-emely beautiful?" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she batted her eyelashes at my awestruck bronze haired brother.

"You can not look any more beautiful than you already do!" He mumbled pulling the girl back into his arms.

After the appropriate "awws", Esme's exhilarated looks and Jasper's turning away to stand the onslaught of emotions I sat down on the stairs with a "humph" I grumbled

"My makeup did help!" I saw Edward's glare and continued to say

"A little"

I suddenly remembered the email got up in a fluid motion bouncing through the room and

into Jasper's office where our Macbook pro stood waiting my email already open. Scrolling through the page and found my goal.

Fang's blog. I mostly read it because of his sarcasm, and the comforting fact that there are other freaks in this messed-up world other than us.

I squealed and read through it carefully:

FANG'S BLOG-

You are visitor #1,938,492,948 well actually you are like way more than that because the damn thing is still broken! We are flying over Washington and as I sit in this campsite I decided to answer some questions, okay lay 'em on me:

23: Do you like Iggy as more than a friend3?

_Eeeeeew who do you think I am? I wish you guys would stop commenting on… Figgy (Shudders) Leave the Iggy lovin to Nudge (No offence Ig Ur a great guy but…)_

Winged573888: Dude I think I saw you flying over my house!

_Dude, that isn't even a question I FLY OVER LOTS OF HOUSES _

_NEXT_

Jazzy'sPixie: I heard that you are coming near Washington; will you go to Forks? Cause that is where my family lives! It is the mansion in the forest! Anyways here is my email: The_annoying_!

_Ummm ok? We will have to talk further cause if you are a white coat then I will have some serious ass kicking to attend to… In fact we will fly over forks we are a mile away now._

For now

FLY ON,

Fang

Oh. My. Gosh. Fang answered my email! I ran back into the foyer, back in less than a second.

"He answered my question!" I squealed. My family cocked their heads to the side; except for Edward and Jasper;

who just stood they're smiling at me. Of course, Edward knew, and Jasper was just glad I was happy.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Emmett broke the silence.

"Emmett LANGUAGE!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. Emmett looked abashed for a second then hung his head in remorse.

"Fang! You know, the kid with wings?"

"Ooooh. That kid with wings." My family chorused.

"How many kids with wings are there?" Emmett asked

MAX'S POV:

I slid my knife up the length of the firewood causing a spark to flair in the wood.

"FANG! Get your butt over here and pick up some firewood!" He grumbled and dragged himself over to me.

"Fine Max!" Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree this afternoon.

There Was a sound of flapping wings and I turned hoping to find the rest of the flock landing but to my dismay found them sitting behind us. Well if it wasn't them than it had to be…

"ERASERS!" Fang yelled Sure enough twenty five erasers came swooping in on us.

Iggy was sleeping as well as Nudge and Ange. I shook them awake and we all went immediately into Battle mode.

I round house kicked an eraser in the head and shoved him to the ground placing my foot on his neck and stomping hard breaking his neck.

I was so fascinated with my easy kill that I did not notice the other one coming behind me. She slashed me and a large gash appeared on my arm.

I punched him in the face knocking him out cold. I looked around and saw that the rest of the erasers were out cold or dead.

I inventoried the injuries and was pleased to discover that nothing was more dangerous than five large gashes a bloody nose and…

Angel's leg was broken.

"We have to get her to a doctor!" I screeched And fang nodded. We started stumbling through the woods until we reached a large mansion.

"Well that was convenient!" Fang nodded and walked confidently towards the house.

ALICE POV:

_Fang was walking towards our house and ringing the doorbell I opened the door squealing _

"_Carlisle" I said "We have Bird-kid company!" _

I squealed as the doorbell rang I opened the door and in stumbled six bloodied and limping kids.

LOVE IT HATE IT? WELL GUESS WHAT YOU CAN TELL ME! IT IS MAGICAL REALLY PRESS THE BUTTON!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I_

\/


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read It is important

Hey guys I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update! I just wanted to let you know that my word processing program has gone into the big word processing heaven in the sky for the time being until I can replace it with newer software, I am typing this on my cousin's computer, because I am staying at her house for the next week before I go back home to NYC! I am putting all my stories on Hiatus for a bit until I can fully get a new word processing program that can't konk out on me when I need it most! Until then I wanted to point out the fact that on my profile there are several outfits and pics for my various stories so go check them all out. I also am looking for a writing partner to help me finish my unfinished stories and BETA some of them so if you are interested leave me a review or PM me.

For now fly on (© Maximum Ride "Fang")

Cit-Cat Mccoy

3


End file.
